


Fire the messenger

by twoofdiamonds



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoofdiamonds/pseuds/twoofdiamonds





	Fire the messenger

Fire the messenger, send her  
Back where the ladybird flew  
Back through the fathoms of blue  
On her tiny wings

Long since my halo has slipped  
And now is repayment due   
And now this is hateful news  
Of your fall from grace

Why now this cruel surprise at   
These feelings still to review  
These things we were yet to do  
I bite my tongue

Unyielding time has marched by   
Past each daring rendezvous  
Past joys so precious and few  
Waiting for no one

A garden void of laughter  
The nights when I needed you  
The woman who never knew  
Peck off her nose

The symmetry of deceit  
Perfectly undone with you  
Perfectly pure through and through  
I spin a shroud

Smoke and mirrors and only  
Flames to consume what is true  
Flames that will devour you  
The fairest of them all

Old birds flock together and  
Mull over gossip of you  
Mull chestnuts I never knew  
Tuppence a bag


End file.
